originular_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Originular Show
Originular Show (Also known as "Original Regular Show with Bloanjay" ''and codenamed ''"Popular Show") is an American computer animated Internet series that first debuted on August 14, 2014 with three "Regular Style" episodes and premiered on October 23, 2014 with a very first episode on Dillony Gamehouse Network in the United States.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSBap3isJlE9lwiDqVCkgX2P6Lj5dI3UE The first episode was released on WMBestovious1439 as a 7-minute prologue on April 16, 2014.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM-7VCb_pL0 This series is created by Jarrone Preston-Gurray "J.P.G" Quaintel from the Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Local Studios. This series is an official parody of "Regular Show",https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regular_Show "The Mordecai Show",http://themordecaishow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mordecai_Show_Description and also "Sanjay and Craig".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanjay_and_Craig The show's birthdate is on September 6, 2014. On Sam Windows' confirmation message, the word "Originular" stands for "Original Regular Inner Generated Internship with a Normal Utility of the Legendary and Ancient Retorning", which means this will be the legendary series for decades in popular continuous and traditional methods. (Originular [noun]: Originally popular, regularly awesome) *''Originular Show'' is rated "COM-PG-Yellow/Indigo" for suggestive humor or mild language and "COM-PG-V/Purple" for mild or moderate fantasy violence and mild bloodity. On September 6, 2015, Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure celebrates the "Originular Show" series' birthday party, with new birthday bumpers and the season premiere of the series. ''Plot - about the series'' In the series, it was the year 1998, which is actually 2014 in the real world. This series is about an immortal 21-year old hybrid Red Margaretta named Benson Nathan Alexander von StevenFellsmore XIV nicknamed "Bloanjay" who does all the rocking and mature activities like street performing, being a band rocker and the Chief Leader of his new club called "The Red Shadowing." His club is in Shadow Muins Plaza in Mainsoft Square. Two Baltimores residents named Ghiff and Ghostavo - they always slack off to much. The other two are enemies named Cholony and Dall - they fight each other for no reason. Sharquetta is the #1 best witch in the 1990s - She does all the legendary things and discover the Baltimors kids about Mordecai Regularr from Ancient Woodfall. Later after that, Bloanjay and Ghostavo are now "colflings" in episode 2 (fourth episode overall) like in Regular Show. However, in the anternative universe, Bloanjay and Gartails are now best friends forever after Ghostavo saved his life. As of Season 3, Ghiff and Ghostavo are no longer secondary stars for the rest of the show. Bloanjay is now an official star of the entire series and will appear in every episode and season. According to the Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Board of Broadcasting, Margaret Smith explained to JPG Quaintel that Gartails is expected to return to this series after the Halloween special. As a result, Bloanjay and Gartails will continue being best friends and Ghostavo will still be a club member of The Red Shadowing in the altered past. Originular Show was scheduled to reach 35 years in the future. The series can bring up to less than 320 episodes total. The series is considered as "Baltimore's favorite Internet show in Maryland". The series has renewed for a third season on July 23, 2016, and it premiered on January 19, 2017. ''Popular Culture in the series'' Main Article: Popular Culture and References in Originular Show '' According to the Regular Show Stermal Company, the series on Cartoon Network updated the title screen after 4 years in 2010 with a subtitle in season 6 and it's rebranded as "Regular Show: A Cartoon Network Original" as Originular Show's new popular culture as the stermal company's agreement stated that the world may upgrade to a hybrid. That means Originular Show and Regular Show are "spoof brothers." After season 7 started airing, the "A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL" subtitle was taken off the Regular Show title screens, then was restored in each other episodes and stayed permanently for the rest of the series like "We Bare Bears". Unlike Regular Show, Originular Show has a subtitle also since March 24, 2016. However, the stermal company was permanently closed on December 30, 2016 due to the show ended on January 16, 2017. However, in Mopeois City, the subtitle is forbidden on the title screen. This series has two co-stermals (Mighty Magiswords &'' Rick and Morty'' overall) to participate in the competition called BOTAS (Battle of the Animated Shows) against Regular Show and other television shows. However, Henry Danger was eliminated from the series' team due to severe interferences with the stermal, and was replaced by Game Shakers. However, the other stermal company called the'' Rick and Morty Stermals Department'', has jointed the OSSCS on on January 23, 2017. Regular Show has two prestermals as well (Mopeois City & Sanjay and Craig) in order to become a parody spoof brothers with Originular Show. In 2016, BOTAS will have a "Margaret's Diary" stermal on September 8, 2016 to become a parody spoof mother (Obviously it premiered earlier in the year before the day of the stermal). Sanjay and Craig ''has ended on July 29, 2016 because Nickelodeon was unable to keep the series due to 120 episodes. After Regular Show ended with its final season, Originular Show continues to air for the next 35 years. This will be the world's longest running series to surpass The Simpsons and Regular Show. The ''Department of Phineas and Ferb Stermals Incorporated opened their first two stermals called "Chowder" and "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack", ''which they've been combined as "Chowder and Flapjack". They recently opened the modern stermals ("Regular Show", "Originular Show", "Sanjay and Craig" and "Rick and Morty"). However, "Harvey Beaks" is their final stermal to be opened before the closing of the department. '- ((('' Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Policy for Originular Show ''))) '-' ''Original Regular Trivia'' *in the episode "Bloanjay's Original Regular Rock Concert", Originular Show will include "A Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Original", a subtitle never displayed in the last 3 episodes of the second season. *"Originular Show", and its title is an official parody of the Cartoon Network series Regular Show . *One of Originular Show's ''episodes are uploaded to DGA Dailymotion because of the inappropriate contents with the episodes on YouTube since ''The Deskitell Family of Cavalier. However, the show was returned airing on YouTube when they started doing premiere tests on RegularSeasonDSC2000. *In Season 3, Gh's name is now called "Ghiff" for some reason. The name "Gh" is certainly confusing for most YouTubers. ''Characters'' Main article: 'List of Characters in Originular Show ''Seasons'' Main article: List of Originular Show Episodes and Seasons ''Gallery'' '' AGK's House - Copy.png|Bloanjay, standing near a tree originular-vs-regular-poster.png|Originular Show vs. Regular Show|linktext=BOTAS Animated Series Championship Originular Show - New Wiki Poster.png|Original Regular Poster|linktext=Originular Show's Photoshoot Bloanjay's New Club Logo - The Red Shadowing.png|The Red Shadowing|link=The Red Shadowing|linktext=Bloanjay's official club of Shadow Muins Plaza '' '' Shadow Muins Plaza Building 3D.png|Shadow Muins Plaza 3D|link=Shadow Muins Plaza|linktext=New Design since Episode 6 JPG Quaintel and Lightning Storm.png|Jarrone Preston-Gurray Quaintel|link=JPG Quaintel|linktext=The legendary creator of the series Originular Show - First Season Poster.png|The Complete First Season|link=Season One|linktext=Originular Show - Season 1 The Mordecai Show Special Title (2015).png|The Mordecai Special|linktext=Coming in February 23, 2016 '' '' ImageONE.png|Regular Show, A Cartoon Network Original - Originular Show, A Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Original ImageTHREE.png|Regular Show Stermal Family '' ''References''